


Day 17 - Stacking the Deck

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Disparity, M/M, Poker, Strip Poker, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick game of poker is always a good way to relieve some stress.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 17: Playing Cards</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 - Stacking the Deck

As he pulled his belt off with a loud snap, Ty glanced at Zane's face and grinned. He was already flushed, his eyes wide. He may have been able to remain completely impassive about his cards, but Ty stripping down was a whole other story.

Ty was bare-chested and barefoot, wearing nothing but his well-loved and well-worn jeans and the compass rose pendant. Zane was fully dressed, looking borderline mutinous as he dealt again.

"I feel like you're not taking this seriously, Tyler."

"I'm playing strip poker with my lover. Of course I'm not taking it seriously." Ty smirked, glancing at his cards. He had managed to draw a full house without trying. He chuckled and plopped two cards down on the table, waiting for Zane to give him two new ones.

Thankfully the new cards were completely different. He still had a pair, but he suspected Zane was better off.

Zane sighed and laid his cards out. "Three of a kind."

"Not bad, baby. I got nothin'." He spread his cards out, showing off his mangled hand.

Zane pursed his lips and cocked his head as Ty stood up and made a production of shimmying out of his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. Even from across the kitchen table, Ty could see the hitch in Zane's breath, the lids of his eyes growing heavy with arousal. It was a good thing too, since Ty was already getting hard and he was now wearing nothing but a pair of dark green boxer-briefs that left very little to the imagination.

Shifting in his seat, Zane reached for the deck. Ty knew if he glanced under the table, he'd see Zane's thighs spread wide as he tried to get comfortable, the line of his erection distorting the front of his suit pants. He hadn't even taken his tie off after work, and something about the enormous disparity in the way they were dressed sent a throb through Ty's groin.

They both kept quiet as Zane dealt the next hand. Ty threw away his best cards, but before he could reach for new ones, Zane gripped his wrist gently.

"I think you're throwing the game."

Ty did his best to look innocent, widening his eyes and letting his lips fall open just enough to appear slightly startled at getting caught. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Bullshit," Zane drawled, his voice growing rough. He flipped over Ty's discarded cards, exposing the Jack and Ace of Hearts. He tugged the rest of Ty's cards out of his hand, and the Royal Flush he'd somehow ended up with was clearly visible. "Why are you throwing the game?"

Ty shrugged, unrepentant. “You are a super-human card-counting robot, and I am a trained profiler who can read you like a book. If I didn’t cheat nobody would ever end up naked, which totally defeats the point of strip poker.”

With a growl, Zane threw his remaining cards onto the table and stood up, his chair falling to the floor with a clatter. He darted around the table and loomed over Ty, his cheeks flushed and his shoulders rolling steadily as he breathed. He smirked down at Ty, dark eyes shadowed by dark lashes. He looked hungry and playful and predatory, and Ty's entire body tingled in anticipation.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted me to fuck you?" Zane's voice had gone deep and rough.

"More fun this way..." Ty stood up, not remotely embarrassed to be nearly naked in front of his fully-dressed lover. He knew the outline of his cock was fully visible, a dark spot of fluid soaking through his underwear at the head. He leaned back, giving Zane an eyeful.

Groaning, Zane pulled Ty to him and manhandled him up against the cool marble of the kitchen counter. Ty felt it digging into his hips and shifted slightly as Zane crowded him, and the motion brought their erections into alignment for a moment.

"Don't we..." Ty gasped out. "Don't we have a game to finish?"

Zane growled again, running his nose along Ty's jawline and nipping at the sensitive skin of his throat. "Fuck the game."

Ty grinned, allowing himself to be forcibly hoisted up onto the counter. Zane bit down on his shoulder and he cried out, barely aware of Zane tugging his boxer-briefs down to his thighs. The marble of the counter was cool against the exposed skin of his ass, a sharp contrast to his overheated skin wherever Zane's lips and hands were touching him.

He reached up and grabbed Zane's tie, forcing him to look up. As Ty met his eyes, he pulled him close, their lips sliding together easily. Ty opened his mouth and Zane chased his tongue eagerly. He shifted on the counter, wrapping his thighs around Zane's hips and locking them both in place.

As the kiss ratcheted up in hunger and ferocity, Ty let go of his grip on Zane's tie and ran his fingers through Zane's curls. Zane stroked one hand down Ty's bare chest and slid back just enough to start shrugging out of his suit jacket. He'd kept it on earlier, possibly as an extra layer of defense during their mockery of a strip-poker game, but now Ty was desperate for him to keep it on.

"Leave it on," he bit out, gasping for air between kisses. "I'll pay for the dry cleaning."

Zane moaned, deep and throaty, and bit down on Ty's lower lip. "Fuck, okay, yeah..." Clearly something about the contrast between them right now was turning him on as much as it was turning Ty on. He shifted, rolled his broad shoulders, and tugged the jacket back on properly.

Ty shifted backwards on the counter slightly, bracing his feet against Zane's ass and tipping his hips up in clear invitation. Zane kissed his way down Ty's chin and rested his face on Ty's collarbone, tracing the line of it with his tongue. Ty shuddered as Zane looked up at him.

"Lube?"

"Ngh, fuck..." Ty shook his head. "Top drawer, next to the forks." Zane chuckled, a low puff of air blowing against Ty's damp skin, and reached over, fumbling around until he found the tube. He looked a little confused as to why there was lube in the kitchen, but then he smirked.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

Ty reached up and dragged his fingertips across Zane's cheek, flushed and faintly stubbled. "Hell yeah I did. Now hurry up and fuck me."

Zane didn't need to be asked twice. He didn't even undo his belt, just slid down his zipper and tugged aside his briefs. His cock sprung free, thick and flushed, framed by the deep charcoal grey of his suit. And wasn't that just a glorious fucking thing to look at? Ty swallowed thickly, his cock bobbing against his body as he shifted on the counter, squirming in anticipation.

He leaned back on his elbows, heels braced against the underside of the counter. Zane smiled at him, slow and dark and full of promise, and gripped himself with one slick hand, coating his cock thoroughly with lube. His hips juddered slightly as he got to the base, and Ty ran his tongue over his lip, enjoying the show. Zane touching himself was always fun to watch. Zane touching himself while still wearing a well-tailored suit was fucking mind-blowing.

Ty reached down and took his own cock in hand, running his fingertips lazily up and down the shaft. He knew Zane was watching him, and he took advantage of it. His fingers grazed over his erection, traced his balls, trailed slowly over his thighs. His eyes traced back up to Zane's face.

"C'mon, baby. Get me ready."

Zane nodded jerkily and let go of his own cock. He stepped closer to the counter, leaning over Ty as two fingers unerringly found Ty's hole. He dragged his fingertips over the muscle and Ty took a deep breath, waiting eagerly for the moment when those fingers breached him. Zane didn't draw it out, they were both too far gone to wait any longer. After years together, Ty didn't need a lot of prep, and his body welcomed Zane's slick fingers easily.

Ty groaned, rocking his hips and holding the base of his cock as Zane spread the lube around, twisting his wrist and dragging the pads of his fingers over Ty's prostate. Ty cried out, hooking his feet around Zane's thighs and pulling him closer.

"Enough, damn it."

With a sigh, Zane pulled his fingers out and took the base of his cock in hand. He lined himself up and Ty took a deep breath as he felt the head pressing against him. In one fluid, practiced motion Zane thrust forwards and sank into Ty's body, burying his cock to the hilt. Ty hissed, feeling the familiar brush of skin against skin, the less familiar but completely mind-blowing chafe of wool fabric against his ass.

Zane leaned forward, pinning Ty down completely on the counter and began rocking his hips, steadily pounding into Ty's ass, barely giving him a chance to acclimatise to it. Ty rolled his hips, stretching his muscles and changing the angle slightly, and Zane gasped. He gripped Ty's hips and held him in place, fucking him hard and fast. Ty slid one hand between their bodies and gripped his cock, stroking himself hard and fast.

Ty bit down a muffled scream as Zane fucked him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, over and over. Zane thrust into him relentlessly, the head of his cock bumping against Ty's prostate every so often. It sent ripples of white heat through his body, making him tingle from his toes to his fingertips. He rolled his hand over the head of his cock, writhing under Zane's assault.

"Not... uhh..." Ty panted out as Zane thrust into him. "Not gonna last..." 

Zane kissed him quickly before resting his forehead against Ty's. "Come for me, doll."

With a whimper, Ty nodded and relaxed. He felt the curling, electric heat of his orgasm curl up his spine, his entire body stiffening as his cock jerked in his hand. He shouted, his ears ringing loudly as he came, hot waves flooding between them and no doubt ruining the front of Zane's suit. It took him a minute to come back down to earth, for his vision to settle, and when he looked up, Zane was staring at him with love and awe in his eyes.

"Fuck, baby..." Zane's voice was broken and ragged as he kept pounding. He reached up to stroke Ty's cheek. "You're so gorgeous."

Ty shuddered, his over-stimulated cock still pinned between them as Zane fucked him. Zane's movement grew desperate and erratic, the head of his cock stretching Ty out and sliding deep into him over and over. Ty could see the tension in Zane's face, the way he bit down on his lip, and ran his hands up and down Zane's back, under his jacket.

"C'mon, Zane. Let go. I've got you."

Nodding jerkily, Zane thrust once, twice more, and stiffened. Ty felt tiny tremors running through Zane's body, felt the pressure of Zane's cock as it stiffened further and spurted deep inside of him. Zane whimpered and rested his forehead on Ty's shoulder as Ty stroked his back soothingly.

For a minute, Zane stayed there, trying to catch his breath. Ty hissed quietly as he felt Zane's softening cock slide out of him, felt the clammy mixture of come and lube slipping down his thigh. Zane chuckled and pulled out fully, brushing his lips across Ty's forehead as he moved.

Wobbly and boneless, Ty slid off the counter and Zane reached out to steady him. He grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and sank into it, not caring about the mess he was about to leave on the padded seat. 

He looked up at Zane and burst out laughing. Zane's hair was a mess, his tie was twisted around sideways, and his suit was a total write-off. The jacket was terribly wrinkled and the front of his pants were soaked in a filthy mixture of lube and come. Grumbling, Zane tucked himself back into his underwear and managed to do his fly up. He finally shrugged off his jacket, and the shirt underneath was soaked through with sweat. A pang of pride ran through Ty's body, and Zane pointed at him.

"Don't forget, you're paying for the dry-cleaning."

Ty looked at him appraisingly. There was absolutely no denying what had happened to the suit. He nodded. "Fine, but we're not going to our usual guy. I don't think I could ever look him in the eye after that."

Zane chuckled and sank into the chair next to Ty. He pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Probably a good idea." He grinned impishly at Ty and found the deck of cards on the far end of the table. He held them up and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Ty burst out laughing.


End file.
